


Parenthesis

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Families of Choice, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would he want a substitute when he could have the real thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthesis

Dokugakuji was shaking, the tremor of his knees and shoulders vibrating the frame of the bed. It felt like he might come apart under Kougaiji’s hands, so Kougaiji gripped tighter, feeling his claws prick the pale skin at Dokugakuji’s hips, and thrust harder, until each breath that Dokugakuji took was punctuated by a soft, broken sound. It was frantic, almost vicious, but Kougaiji needed it this way – he could feel Dokugakuji slipping away from him, knew how it would end, and he needed something for himself before that moment.

“Kou – please - _please_...” Dokugakuji begged, his voice splitting at the seams. It wasn’t a plea for mercy – he pushed back against Kougaiji’s thrusts, wound his fists into the sheets until they came loose at the corners, and when Kougaiji bowed his head and let his teeth sink into the soft skin of Dokugakuji’s shoulder, he came with a cry like a wounded animal, collapsing on his elbows. The shuddering clench of his muscles was enough to drag Kougaiji – more or less unwilling – to completion.

Dokugakuji slid down, prone on the mattress, and Kougaiji laid across his back, feeling the breathless heaving of it, the chill of sweat cooling between them as he rubbed his cheek against Dokugakuji’s shoulder blade.

“Damn...” Dokugakuji breathed out, the exhalation tinged with laughter, “That was something else, Kou.”

His body tensed for a moment, as if he was thinking of moving, but he either thought better of it or lacked the energy, because he relaxed beneath Kougaiji again, pliant and warm. Kougaiji wished he would stay that way, indefinitely.

It was a long time before Kougaiji moved away, finding his own space on the bed. Dokugakuji had folded his arms under his head and looked heavy-eyed and content. He slipped a hand out and ran it up Kougaiji’s shoulder and neck, resting a sweat-damp palm on his cheek and smiling. He held Kougaiji’s gaze for a moment before his smile faltered and he asked, “What’s wrong, Kou?”

Kougaiji debated saying nothing, letting the moment fall away, but that was unfair and dishonest. “You can go back, you know. I give you permission.”

Dokugakuji frowned, “Permission to go where? What are you talking about?”

“To go back to your brother.” The answer seemed self-evident, at least to Kougaiji. He had seen the resemblance between them – same tanned skin, red hair. Even the marks on Kougaiji’s face were startlingly similar to the scars on Gojyo’s. Why would Dokugakuji want the substitute when he could have the real thing?

Dokugakuji pushed himself up on his elbows, turning so that his body was curved towards Kougaiji’s, warm and inviting. Kougaiji would miss it, more desperately than he wanted to admit. “Why would I want to do that?”

“Why wouldn’t you? He’s your brother.”

Dokugakuji laughed, but it was nothing close to a joyous sound. “Are you kidding me? Gojyo’s _fine_. In fact, he’s better without me than he ever was with me. I belong here now.”

“With me.”

“Right,” Dokugakuji laughed, leaning over to kiss him, “of course.”

-End-


End file.
